Dark as Knight
by Maverick500
Summary: X-Men/Batman Crossover. When Joker, and Lex Luthor hire Sabertooth, Omega Red KGBeast, and Bane to kill Batman. Wolverine must go to Gotham City, and stop them. Please R&R Ch. 10 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of X-Men, or Batman. I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary: **X-Men/Batman Crossover. When Joker, and Lex Luthor hire Sabertooth, Omega Red KGBeast, and Bane to kill Batman. Wolverine must go to Gotham City, and stop them.

**A/N: **This story is a mix of the movie, and the comics. And as for Batman it's totally AU

**Chapter 1:**

_**8:15 PM Local**_

_**White Horse Tavern, NYC**_

The man known as Logan slowly walked into the White Horse Tavern. He was a short powerfully built man. He stood 5 feet 3 inches tall, and weighed 195 pounds. He had short raven black hair that he kept slicked back, long raven black sideburns, and dark piercing brown eyes. He wore old faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black cowboy boots, and a black leather Jacket. The only piece of Jewelry he wore was a dog tag that he got from the failed Weapon X project. That had infused his skeleton, and sheathed his bone claws with the hard unbreakable alloy known as Adamantium. Logan was a mutant with Hyper acute senses such as sight, smell, hearing, and touch. He also had a hyper accelerated metabolism, and a healing factor, that prevented him from getting sick, dying of old age, and left him immune to all types of poison He sat down at the bar, and said as he lit a cheroot, " Whiskey.

As he smoked he contemplated the last 4 years of his life. It all started, when he met a young girl named Marie in a dive in Manitoba, Canada. At first he didn't want to help the girl, but he couldn't just leave her there to freeze , so he let her get into his truck, they drove for a while, then his arch nemesis Sabertooth attacked. Logan fought valiantly for awhile, until Sabertooth hit him with a tree, and knocked him unconscious. The X-Men had saved them, and gave both Logan, and Marie a home. Then came that fateful battle three months ago where they lost the founder of the X-Men Professor Charles Xavier, as well as two of the founding members Cyclops, and Jean Grey. After that Logan left the X-Men for good. As soon as his whiskey was placed before him he downed in one shot, and ordered another.

_**11:56 PM Local**_

_**Rooftop, Gotham City.**_

Batman was perched on a ledge watching a street gang known as the _Latin _Cobras robbed an electronic store. He grabbed the line that he had secured to a statue pf a gargoyle, and swung down to confront the robbers. He landed silently, and crept up behind them, and hissed in a eerie, raspy voice, " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All six of them spun around, and started to fire on him. He dipped his hand into his utility belt, and hurled a battarang at them, knocking their guns from their hands. The he was on them punching, kicking, until all six of the gang bangers were out cold. Then he pulled out his grappling gun, and swung away.

_**6:34 Pm Local**_

_**Joker's Hideout, Gotham City**_

It had been 4 days since Batman had busted up the robbery at the electronics store. Joker was sick of Batman always getting in his way, but try as he might he could not get rid of him. Then he thought of a great way to rid of Batman. He had recently heard the mutant assassin Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth had recently escaped from prison with the only person to ever actually defeat Batman, the unstoppable Bane. He hired them along with KGBeast, and his partner Omega Red to finally do away with Batman. He was brought out of his reverie as Harley Quinn brought his newest employees into the room. Creed looked around the room, and growled. " Nice, now what's this job ya got fer us?"

Bane said in his rich cultured voice, " Do not worry my friend The joker will pay us handsomely."

Omega Red bellowed in his thickly accented voice, " It better be a lot we were having a good time killing Chechens, and we were getting paid very well for it too."

KGBeast nodded as the Joker stood up, and said, " Gentlemen please calm yourselves I hired you because I need you to kill the Batman."

Bane laughed as he said," I have already broken him once, it will be a pleasure to do it a second time."

KGBeast said, " I too would like to make him suffer greatly before his demise."

Sabertooth asked, " How much are we getting paid?"

The joker said as a bald man stepped out of the shadows, " Well let's ask Mr. Luthor shall we?"

Lex said, " Gentlemen you will each be paid a sum of 10 million dollars upon completion of your task."

Sabertooth whistled as he drawled, " Well what're we waitin for."

Joker, and Luthor grinned as their handpicked team of killers began to formulate their strategies.

_**7:15 Pm Local**_

_**Wayne Manor, Gotham city**_

Logan had been on the road for two days tracking Sabertooth, ever since Fury had shown up outside the white Horse, and told him that he had escaped with an accomplice known as Bane. He had been asked by Fury to capture them both, and bring them back to SHEILD HQ. Logan had no idea who Bane was, but then he remembered his old friend Bruce Wayne had fought a Bane 4 years ago, and decided to go to Gotham City, to see his old friend. He parked his black 1998 Harley-Davidson softail Custom in the driveway, climbed off the bike, walked up, and rang the door bell. 5 minutes later the door opened, and Alfred Pennyworth said, " It's so good to see you again Mister Logan. How long will you be staying?"

Logan drawled as he put his cheroot out on his palm before walking inside, " Dunno Al long enough ta find Creed."

Alfred nodded as he said, " Master Bruce is down in the cave. Just let me have your belongings, and I will put them in your usual room."

Logan drawled as he handed Alfred his saddlebags, " Thanks Al."

Alfred nodded as he took Logan's bags upstairs. Logan walked over to the big grandfather clock, turned the hands to 10:47, and descended into the BatCave. When he walked down the last step he stepped into the vast cavern. He walked over behind Bruce, and said, Hey Bruce long time no see."

Bruce spun around in his chair, and said, " It's good to see you again Logan. How's the other X-Men?"

Logan said, " I dunno I left the team bout three months ago."

Stunned, Bruce asked, " Why?"

Logan said, " Long story. Look the reason I'm here is cause Creed escaped from prison, and he took yer pal Bane with im. Now I've been authorized by Fury ta bring em back."

Bruce said, they're not the only two that are here, KGBeast, and some guy calling himself Omega Red is here too."

Logan growled deep in his chest as he said, Let's get em."

Bruce nodded as he disappeared into his costume vault to change into Batman. While Bruce changed, Logan smoked a cheroot . 20 minutes later Bruce walked out of the vault dressed as Batman, Logan put his cheroot out on his palm as he asked, " How d'ya wanna do this?"

Bruce said, There's just been a massacre at Gotham towers, Let's go check it out."

Logan growled as he jumped into the Batmobile, and said, " Sounds like Creed's handiwork."

Bruce nodded as he started up the engine, and they roared out of the cave.

_**8:35 PM Local**_

_**Gotham Towers, Gotham City**_

When they arrived they made their way up to the top floor , and walked into the crime scene. They hadn't gotten far, when Detective Bullock said, " Well, well look who decided to how up. Ol pointy ears, and looky he brought a new friend."

Bruce, and Logan ignored Bullock, and walked up to Commissioner Gordon. Bruce said, " Hello Jim you remember Logan don't you?"

Gordon replied as he shook Logan's hand, " Yes I do, unfortunately we have to meet over such dire circumstances."

Logan nodded as he sniffed the air, " Yep it was Creed alright, as well as another guy."

Bruce said, " That would be Bane."

Bullock asked, " How the hell did he do that?"

Logan looked over at him, and said in a low menacing voice, " I'm a mutant bub."

Bullock was about to say something, when a voice said, " Hello runt nice ta se ya again, and I see ya brought friends with ya."

Logan whirled around unsheathing his six one foot long Adamantium claws as he growled, " Creed how ya been buddy?"

Bruce was about to jump at Creed, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind by Bane, and tossed into a wall like a rag doll.

**Hope y'all like this story. If you have any ideas, or suggestions that would be cool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**8:35 PM Local**_

_**Gotham Towers, Gotham City**_

Logan roared as he prepared to attack Creed, " Get the hell outta here."

Bullock looked as if he was about to argue, when Gordon grabbed him by the arm, and drug him out of the building. Once the humans were gone Logan released the beast within him, and with a loud guttural roar leapt at Creed. Creed was caught off guard as Logan slammed full force into his midsection. Logan let out an animalistic roar as he savagely clawed deep furrows down Creed's face. Finally with a mighty heave Creed was able to hurl the smaller man through a wall. He spared a glance over to where Bane was giving Batman a serious beating. He watched as Bane went to stomp on Batman, only to have his foot caught, and twisted until it broke. Bane took several limping steps back as Bruce jumped to his feet, and went on the offensive. Creed was tackled again by Logan. Logan roared as he savagely ravaged Creed's throat. Just as Logan was about to deliver the fatal blow, he was kicked through another wall, and struggled to remain conscious as Bane carried Creed out of the building. After they had left Logan struggled drowsily to his feet, and limped over to Bruce. By the time he got to his friend's side his head was clear, and all his wounds were healed.

_**9:02 PM**_

_**Joker's hideout**_

Joker was furious, when a bruised, and bloodied Sabretooth came storming in closely followed by a limping Bane. Creed glared at Joker as he rasped through a torn up throat, " Ya never said the runt would be backin up the Bat."

Joker asked, " What in the blazes are you talking about?"

Creed said, " Wolverine was there helpin the Bat."

Lex came walking out, and said, " Interesting I did not know that Wolverine had left the X-Men. I'll have to check with my government contacts to find out the reason why."

Creed's amber eyes glowed with a dark fire as he said, " He left after he had to kill Jean Grey. It tore im up inside, cause he loved her."

Lex thought for a moment, then he said, " Interesting I didn't know the animal could love."

Creed's eyes narrowed as he said, " I thought you didn't know him."

Lex laughed as he said, " Mr. Creed in my line of work one might meet a number of individuals."

Creed said as he, and Bane walked out, " Whatever Cue ball."

Once they had left Joker asked, " How exactly do you know the Wolverine?"

Lex chuckled as his bodyguard Mercy brought him a drink. He took a small sip, then asked, " Have you ever heard of the Weapon X program?"

When the Joker shook his head Lex said, " I initiated the program 19 years ago, in hopes of creating the ultimate super mutant army. Wolverine is my greatest creation."

The Joker asked, fascinated by now, " How did you select, and acquire him?"

Lex said as Harley Quinn pranced over, and sat by the Joker, " Well in the case of Wolverine we watched him for several months, then we captured him. The capture did not go smoothly at all. He killed two operatives, and critically wounded 4 more. The Adamantium bonding process was very difficult, for you see Wolverine is a mutant with a very fast healing factor, every time it looked like the feed was working properly his body would reject it. So we inserted mind probes, and dulled his brain activity. Thus allowing the bonding process to be very effective. Then we trained him to be the ultimate killing machine, but sadly he rebelled, and escaped. Killing everyone, and destroying the facility, as well as all of our research.

The Joker said, " Fascinating, very fascinating indeed, but you didn't answer my other question."

Lex arched a thin black eyebrow at him as he asked, " Which was?"

The joker rolled his eyes as he sighed, and said, " How did you select him?"

Lex lit a Cuban cigar as he said, " We started watching him after he was dismissed from Canadian Intelligence after his team, Team X a joint Canadian/American team of super powered mutants botched a rescue mission in North Korea. They were supposed to extract a Japanese American operative, but another team member David North AKA Maverick was captured trying to infiltrate the prison. Sabretooth, and Silver Fox the last two members of the team tried to get Wolverine to abort the mission saying that North, and the operative were on their own, but he refused to listen saying, that he had never left a man behind, or failed to carry out a mission. He rushed the door, and killed the guards, and successfully rescued North, but at the cost of the operative losing her life. Thus upon returning to Canada he was dismissed. And that's when we found him. Outside a little dive in Ontario."

Joker said, " that's very interesting, but when did you acquire our friend Sabretooth?"

Lex finished off his Vodka martini as he said, " Strangely enough Mr. Creed volunteered to have his bones encased in Adamantium."

The Joker nodded as he asked, " Do either of them know that you were behind Weapon X?"

Lex shook his head as he happily puffed away on his Cuban.

_**11:58 PM**_

_**Downtown, Gotham City**_

Logan, and Bruce had been searching Gotham for hours, and so far they had come up with no trace of either Bane, or Sabretooth. Logan lit a cheroot as Bruce scanned the adjacent rooftops with a pair of night vision binoculars. Logan asked while leaning against a wall, " Who d'ya figure sent those two after ya?"

Bruce said while he continued to scan the rooftops, " Gordon told me that the Joker escaped a few days ago."

Logan growled softly at any mention of the Joker. He remembered all to clearly that the Joker had captured Jean a year ago, and committed unspeakable horrors on her. He squeezed his eyes shut, and viscously shook his head trying to clear his mind of Jean, and the X-Men. But it was that time with just him, and her standing there that she kissed him. Of course as soon as ol One Eye showed up she acted like nothing happened. He was snapped out of his reverie when Bruce said, " Hey Logan you want a little bit more action before we go back to the cave?"

Logan straightened up, and said in his low gravelly voice, " Sure am."

Bruce pointed to an adjacent rooftop, where six men were trying to force their way into a building. Bruce took out his grapple gun, and fired a line enabling him to swing over the building. Logan muttered as he jumped onto the other building, " Show off."

When he landed he saw that Bruce had already felled to of the criminals. So he confronted two more that were trying to get a good shot at Bruce. He popped his claws, and sliced their pistols in half as he growled, " Them pop guns ain't gonna be useful to nobody now."

The three criminals turned to face him, and the biggest one sneered, " Come on little man what you gonna do?"

Logan gave a bone chilling smirk as he knocked each of them out with a well placed Adamantium placed punch as he growled, " More than ya know Junior."

Bruce walked over, and said, " I see you've got everything taken care of here."

Logan nodded as he exhaled a large cloud of bluish smoke, " Yep. Now I need a drink."

Bruce smirked as he swung them both to the ground, got into the Batmobile, and roared off toward Wayne Manor.

**Hope y'all like this chapter. I'm thinkin bout addin some other X-Men, and Justice League characters, though I don't know who. If y'all have any ideas then please feel free to share them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**12:00 Noon**_

_**Wayne Manor, Gotham City**_

It had been two weeks since their battle with Creed, and Bane, and since then Logan, and Bruce had been patrolling Gotham every night since. Logan was drinking a beer, when there was a knock at the door. Alfred came bustling in, and said as Logan rose to his feet, " I'll get it Mr. Logan."

Logan had just finished his beer, when Alfred came walking into the room with a strikingly beautiful young woman of about 28, or 29. She was a tall statuesque beauty with porcelain skin, and a very buxom figure. She had long purple tresses that fell all the way down her back, full bee stung ruby red lips, and almond shaped sapphire blue eyes. She wore skin tight black leather pants that accentuated her very curvacious backside, black stiletto boots, and a cobalt blue halter top that hugged her ample breasts, and left a generous amount of her luscious cleavage on display. She said in soft voice tinged with a slight British accent, " Logan, how are you? I heard about Jean I'm very sorry."

Logan bowed his head as he said, " Thanks Betts I 'preciate that. I'm good. What've ya been up to?"

Betsy said as she sat down, " Well Logan I just returned from visiting my brother Brian in London."

Logan asked as he popped the top on another beer, " How's the Brit?"

Betsy giggled at Logan's nickname for her older brother, and was about to reply, when Bruce walked in. He asked as he sat in the big leather recliner, " Who's your friend Logan?"

Logan said as he took a swig of his beer, " Her name is Elizabeth Braddock. I helped her escape the influence Ra's Al Ghul, and his league of Assassins a few years ago."

Bruce's dark eyes narrowed as he growled, " Ra's had her, when did he take her?"

Betsy said, " He kidnapped me when I was 12 years old. After he found out that I was a mutant I became his top assassin."

Bruce asked, " What are your powers?"

Betsy said, " I'm an omega level telepath as well as a very powerful telekinetic. Also I can create a psionic katana, or dagger that will render a person unconscious for several hours with but a touch."

Bruce was about to say something, when Alfred ran in, and said, " Master Bruce there is a huge tentacled monster massacring people downtown. I saw on the news he's killed every SWAT team, and military unit that has tried to subdue him."

Bruce rose to go to the cave, but was stopped by Logan, who said, " No Bruce I'll take care o Red."

Bruce nodded as Logan rose fluidly to his feet, and said, " Come on Betsy we gotta a squid ta put down."

She nodded as she to rose to her feet, and followed Logan out the door

_**12:45 PM**_

_**Downtown, Gotham City**_

Logan, and Betsy jumped off his bike, and ran towards the spot Omega Red had last been spotted. When they arrived Logan's lip curled back in a feral snarl as he unleashed his claws, and attacked Omega Red from behind. But before he could strike Omega Red whirled around, and captured him in one of his long Carbonadium tentacles. He squeezed Logan as he roared, " Aw Wolverine we meet again. Only this time there are no pathetic little X-Men to help you, little man."

Betsy was about to go help Logan, when suddenly the air erupted with automatic machine gun fire. She rolled out of the way of the incendiary rounds, and came up in a ninja stance. She formed her Psi katana, and searched for the gunman. She finally located him up on a building firing down on her with a heavy machine gun attached to his left arm. He was covered head to toe in red, blue, and black. He had a black utility belt encircling his waist. He roared with laughter as Betsy threw up a telekinetic shield to protect herself from being hit. He roared, " What is wrong little one?"

Betsy's sapphire blue eyes glinted dangerously as she willed herself to rise up to the rooftop. She stopped her ascent, and flipped through the air to land behind the masked gunman. Before he could turn to face her, she plunged her psi blade through his skull, knocking him out. Then she looked over, and saw Omega Red fling Logan into a brick wall. Logan flipped back onto his feet, and growled, " Come on Red ya fight like a no good Commie."

Omega Red roared with rage as he charged towards Logan, " I will crush you little man."

Logan sneered as he rolled deftly out the way, slashing at Omega Red's back as he went, " Come an get me bub."

Red roared in pain as the wounds to his back healed istantly. Then he whirled around, and roared in a voice full of pain, and rage, " You got lucky last time little man, but you know you alone are no match for me."

Betsy lowered herself down beside Logan, and called, " What about me you bloody git."

Red laughed as he bellowed, " You pathetic little whelp you cannot defeat me."

Logan snarled as he launched himself at Omega Red, " Wanna bet."

Logan caught Red completely off guard as he slammed into Reds midsection. While he was distracted by Logan she launched a flying kick at Omega Red's head. Unfortunately for Betsy he sensed her coming, and used one of his tentacles to sling her into a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**1:10 PM**_

_**Downtown Gotham City**_

Rage bubbled in Logan's chest as he saw Red sling Betsy into the wall. His lip curled back in a snarl as he slashed at Red's unarmored face. Red roared in pain as he slung Logan away from him. Logan landed on his feet, and felt Betsy come up beside him as he growled, " Alright ya know good commie bastard let's finish this."

Red bellowed you insignificant little man I could crush you where you stand."

Logan sneered as Betsy reformed her Psi Katana on her right hand, and her Psi Dagger on her left, " Well then Red ol buddy let's dance."

Red charged at them, but they both rolled out of the way at the last minute. Logan rolled to his feet, and felt Betsy doing the same thing as he snarled, " Come on ya big overgrown squid."

Red bellowed as he lashed out with one of his tentacles, " I will kill you little man."

Logan snarled as he evaded the tentacle, " Then ya got it ta do bub."

Red roared in rage as he swung his tentacle at Logan again, only to have Logan catch it, and jerk him forward into an Adamantium reinforced fist alongside his jaw. Red staggered back, and swayed on his feet as he tried to clear his head. However Logan never gave him the chance. He caught Red in the ribs with a bone jarring snap kick, then he followed it up with an Adamantium reinforced knee to the mouth. While he struggled to fight Logan off Betsy snuck up behind him, and plunged both her psi dagger, and her psi katana into the back of Red's head. Red's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the ground. Logan glanced at Betsy as he smirked, and drawled, " Nice goin darlin, now what should we do with em?"

Betsy replied, " They'll be out for hours. Call the GCPD."

Logan lit a cheroot as Betsy used her telekinesis to securely bind the two villains, then she pulled her cell from her pocket, and called the GCPD.

_**3:20 PM**_

_**Joker's hideout**_

Lex Luthor, and Joker were sitting in Joker's office, now currently being used as Lex's office. They were in the middle of a heated conversation, when Creed came running in, and growled, " The runt, an some frail just took out the commies."

Lex pounded his fist on the chair arm as he bellowed, " They did what?"

Creed smirked, " Ya heard me cue ball, they defeated the commies, an locked em up in some place called Arkham."

The Joker unconsciously shuddered at the mention of Arkham Asylum. Lex however paid him no mind as he thundered, " I want Bloodscream, Lady Shiva, and Lady Deathstrike here at once."

Creed smirked as he walked off to make the necessary calls.

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I added more villians, tell me what y'all think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**3:40 PM**_

_**Wayne Manor**_

Logan, Bruce, and Betsy were lounging in the massive den, when Logan's communicator began to buzz. He grabbed it from his pocket, and growled, Whaddya want Fury.?"

Nick Fury replied, " I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

Logan growled, " The jobs only half over, Creed's still out there."

Fury sighed as he replied, " Logan I know you want to get Creed, but maybe you should take it easy."

Logan growled as he lit a cheroot, " Not gonna happen One Eye, Creed's my problem."

Fury sighed again as he simply said, " Carry on Wolverine."

After he put the communicator back in his pocket Bruce asked, " Is everything alright Logan?"

Logan growled as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Nah Bruce, just Fury callin ta tell me my job's done."

Bruce winced. He knew how much Logan hated Victor Creed, he also knew the depths with which he would go to get The Joker. Bruce was about to say something, when Alfred came walking into the room closely by Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman, and Ollie Queen AKA Green Arrow. Bruce asked, " Diana why are you two here?"

Diana replied, " We heard the Joker, and Lex Luthor have hired super powered criminals to kill you, and we came to offer our assistance. Hi Logan."

Logan grinned as he drawled, " Hiya Princess, hey Robin Hood."

Diana nodded as Ollie asked, " Logan who's this?"

Betsy said, " My name is Betsy Braddock, or Psylocke as Logan dubbed me once."

Diana asked, " Are you a mutant like Logan?"

Betsy replied, " Why yes I am. I am an omega level telepath, and telekinetic as well as master of the art of Ninjitsu, and Olympic level gymnast."

Ollie whistled as he said, " Sounds like a real fighter."

Logan smirked as he drawled, " Ya have no idea Archer."

Ollie was about to respond, when suddenly Alfred came walking into the room, closely followed by Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man. Logan asked, " What're ya doin here ya puny little geek?"

Peter replied, " Nice to see you too Wolvie. I just learned some nut job named Joker just hired Venom, and Carnage to come kil some guy called Batman."

They all glanced at Bruce as Logan snarled, " Yer lookin at im Web head."

Peter stared at Bruce for a few seconds before he said, " Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne, Venom, and Carnage are extremely dangerous. They are all also raving psychopaths. They are in possession of very powerful alien symbiotes that are only venerable to fire, or sonics."

At Bruce's skeptical look Logan growled, " He's tellin the truth Bruce, Venom, and Carnage are bloodthirsty psycho's, an it's bout bleedin time someone puts em down."

Bruce nodded as he glanced around the room as he said, " Everyone suit up."

**How did ya like that I added Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Spider-Man, Venom, and Carnage into the mix?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_**7:32 PM**_

_**Downtown Gotham**_

Logan glanced around at his new team, First there was Bruce, then there was Dianna, Oliver, Betsy, and finally Parker. He gave a feral grin as he pulled on the mask to his blue, and gold battle suit. He thought once he left Department H 12 years ago, he would never wear this suit again. Boy was he wrong. Bruce glanced over at him, and rasped, " Nice costume."

Logan drawled as he lit a cheroot, " Thanks bub. What's goin on?"

Bruce replied, " Lady Shiva, along with a giant black suited guy, a slightly smaller guy in a red suit, a woman with long fingernails, and some guy that's dressed like a samurai are tearing up downtown Gotham."

Logan's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he growled, " Deathstrike, and Bloodscream."

Parker said as he pulled his mask on, as well as Venom, and Carnage."

Logan looked over at Bruce as he growled, " How ya wanna handle this?"

Bruce replied, " We'll break up into 2 teams. You, Spider-Man, and Psylocke, and Me Dianna, and Oliver."

Logan nodded he, and Betsy climbed onto his bike, and Peter jumped into his Spidermobile, and Bruce, and Oliver jumped into the Batmobile, and Dianna boarded her invisible jet, and they all roared away.

_**8:17 PM**_

_**Downtown Gotham City**_

45 minutes later they all arrived on the scene. Logan jumped off his bike, and unsheathed his claws while Betsy formed her Psi blades. To Logan's surprise Sabretooth, and Bane were also present. Sabretooth growled, " How bout round two runt."

Logan roared as he launched himself at Creed, anytime ya egg suckin piece o gutter trash."

While they fought Lady Shiva attacked Betsy, and Parker fought both Venom, and Carnage. Oliver fought bloodscream, Dianna fought Deathstrike, and Bruce fought Bane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**7: 35 PM Downtown Gotham City**

Logan hit creed in the mouth with an Adamantium reinforced fist. He shot a glance at Betsy, and saw she was holding her own against Lady Shiva. Then he glanced over at Parker, and saw the webhead was getting double teamed by Venom, and Carnage. He felt for the kid, but he had his own fight to deal with. He watched as Venom knocked him to the ground, and Carnage was about to decapitate him, when suddenly he was hit in the back with a shield, a very distinctive shield. Peter whirled around, and his breath caught in his throat as he spied his savior riding a red, white, and blue Harley-Davidson Road King Classic. The bike slid to a stop, and off jumped Captain America. Logan was stunned as well he hadn't seen his friend in 66 years, the last had seen Cap, was when they worked together save a camp full of refugees in occupied Poland, shortly after that mission Bucky had been killed, and Cap had been plunged into the freezing waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Everyone had thought Captain America had died that fateful day, but apparently he hadn't. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and went back to fighting Creed. Creed sneered, " Looks like the Glory Boy's back."

Logan replied by slamming an Adamantium reinforced elbow into Creed's jaw, breaking it. Creed roared in pain as he slammed a fist into Logan's stomach, then slammed him in the head with a double axe handle. Logan leapt back his feet, and plunged one set of claws into Creed's stomach, and growled as he raised his other hand to deliver the finishing blow, " This ends now ya egg suckin piece o gutter trash."

Just as his hand descended it was grabbed from behind. He roared as his head whipped around to glare a the person who dared to stop him from putting Creed down for good.

**Who grabbed Logan's hand? Also the stuff about Captain America, I got from X-Men Evoloution, and Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**8: 25 PM Downtown Gotham City**

He came face to face with the God of Thunder, The Mighty Thor. Thor said as he let go of Logan's arm, Nay I say to thee Wolverine, this murdering fiend is not worth sullying your hands with his vile blood."

Sabretooth used Logan's distraction, and slung him into a wall. Then he advanced on Thor as he growled, " Thanks blondie, now I'm goin ta rip yer guts out, an show em ta ya."

Thor raised his enchanted hammer, Mjolnir, and challenged, " Have at thee monster."

Creed let out a guttural roar as he leapt at Thor, Thor swung his hammer and hit Creed in the chest with a massive bolt of lightning, blowing him several feet away. Logan jumped to his feet, and asked, " What'cha doin here Blondie?"

Thor replied, " I have come to assist thee."

Logan gave a wry grin as he drawled, " Thanks Blondie."

Thor was about to answer, when Iron Man flew down. Logan asked, " Why the hell are you here Tin Man?"

His face plate raised up, and Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man said, " It's nice to see you as well Logan."

He was to answer, when he was knocked off his feet by Creed. Tony's face plate slid back into place, and began firing his repulsors at Creed. Creed dodged the repulsor beams, and then leapt, and buried his five 6 inch Adamantium claws in Tony's breast plate, and dug deep furrows in his face plate with the other hand. Then he used Tony as a springboard, and hit Thor feet first in the face. When he landed he spun around, only to be impaled by Logan. Logan growled as he twisted left handed claws in Creed's gut, " Big mistake ya egg suckin piece o gutter trash."

Creed growled, Why is that runt?"

Logan roared as he tore his claws free by way of an upward slash, " Those're friends of mine furball."

Logan was suddenly knocked off his feet be a giant purple, and blue sentinel. As he got to his feet, and watched as 25 more sentinels landed giving Creed, and his buddies ample time to retreat. Dianna asked as the all regrouped, " What are those things?"

Betsy replied, " Sentinels

Logan roared as he prepared to launch himself, " Hey tin woodsman, I'm sendin ya back ta Oz in pieces,"

**Should they retreat, or fight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**8:25 PM Downtown Gotham City**

Logan launched himself at sentinel, and embedded his claws in the middle of its back, and climbed up to the head. He cried as he shoved both sets of claws into either side of its head, " It's Adamantium tasting time boys!"

As the Sentinel toppled over, Logan leapt to the ground. When he landed he yelled to his new team, Let's take em out."

Logan was about to attack again, when one of the Sentinels was cut in two by a brilliant emerald green ray. Logan's head snapped up as the Green Lantern AKA Kyle Raynor flew down. Logan was about to greet him, when he saw that Kyle had brought The Incredible Hulk AKA Bruce Banner. Logan groaned as The Hulk lumbered forward, and said a booming voice, " I have no quarrel with you Wolverine."

Logan nodded as he said, " In that case deliver me up a fastball special."

The Hulk nodded as he grabbed Logan, and slung him into the nearest sentinel, with enough force for Logan to go completely through one Sentinel, and into another. He sliced it's head off, and dropped to the ground, in time to see Diana punch a hole through one's head. He crowed as Tony blasted one right after another with his repuslors. He watched as Bruce, and Ollie worked together to bring one down. Suddenly he heard a woman scream. He whirled around, and saw Betsy get hammered to the ground by a huge fist. Captain America was right there to cover her with his shield while Logan climbed up the Sentinel, and sliced it's head off. Then he carried an unconscious Betsy behind a huge semi, and called Parker over, and barked, " Ya watch over er Webhead."

Parker nodded as Logan leapt back into the fray. He saw that almost all of the Sentinels were killed, when suddenly about 50 more touched down. He groaned, and said, " Shit."

The other heroes, minus Parker, and Betsy huddled around him. Bruce was about to ask a question, when suddenly a piercing scream filled the air, and one the Sentinels exploded. Logan's head snapped upward, and he saw Black Canary, Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Young Justice land not far from him. Batman growled at Aqualad, " I thought I told you, and your team not to get involved."

Aqualad replied, " I realize that Batman, but when we saw giant robots attacking Gotham we had to help."

Bruce was about to say something else, when Logan said, " Let em help."

Bruce nodded as he said, I want you to protect the civilians."

When Connor went to protest, Logan said, " Relax kid, you'll be helping, we need you folks to protect the civilians."

Connor nodded as he, and the rest o Young Justice went to do as they were told. Logan looked at the rest of the heroes around him, when another 75 Sentinels landed. Logan groaned, "Dammit to hell, we're screwed."

**What will they do, tell if you like all of the heroes I've added, should Betsy live**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**8: 55 PM Downtown Gotham City**

Logan glared the Sentinels as he said, " Let's slice em up boys, and girls."

And with that they rushed at the giant fifty foot robots. Thor, and The Black Panther worked together to take down one Sentinel after another. Hawkeye was about to shoot a Sentinel, when he was hit in the chest by an energy blast knocking him out cold. Upon seeing his teammate knocked out Iron Man swooped down, and deposited him with the still unconscious Psylocke. Peter quipped, " Gee thanks Stark."

He just grinned as he lifted again. Logan had just dispatched his 7th Sentinel, when he saw that Robin was being double teamed. As Logan launched himself at one, and sliced it's head off, he watched as Robin decapitated one with a battarang. Logan called as he tore into another Sentinel, " Good job kid."

He had just destroyed another Sentinel, when he felt Hulk come up beside him. Hulk rumbled, " How many of these things are there?"

Logan replied as Diana caught a car that was intended for Bruce in midair, and knocked the offending Sentinel's head off with it, " A bunch."

Hulk gave a toothy grin as he snatched Logan off the ground, and threw him with all of his might at an oncoming Sentinel, " Then let's do something about it."

Logan was thrown so hard, that he completely went through the oncoming Sentinel, and slammed in the back of the one that engaged Artemis. He climbed up to it's head, and plunged both sets of claw through it's head. Then he leapt from the falling Sentinel, and was caught in midair by Diana. He looked up, and said, " Thanks Princess."

Diana replied as she swooped down to the ground, " Not a problem."

Logan grinned as he she took off again.


End file.
